Silentnight My First Bed Commercial
This is a commercial for the My First Bed brand for Silentnight. The Commercial The commercial opens with the Hippo and Duck family at the dinner table. Hugo and Dee-Dee are bored. Baby Henry Hippo sticks his hand in his baby food. Duck tells her children to eat up now or they can't go to bed early. When she said that, Hugo and Dee-Dee start eating their food quickly. Henry watches and smiles. He eats his baby food as Hippo watches and smiles too. Later, Hippo is trying to put up a painting in the sitting room. Hugo, Dee-Dee, and Henry were chasing each other. Hippo tells them to behave or it will be no early night.Hugo, Dee-Dee, and Henry play a board game to behave. Sister Duck rolls the dice. Duck is dusting downstairs. She goes upstairs to make sure her children were asleep. They were asleep. Duck explains to the viewers about the product, My First Bed from Silentnight. As she is explaining, she puts Brother Hippo's backpack under his bed and is helping Baby Hippo sort letters on his bed. Hippo says, "So we all get a silent night," as he gives Sister Duck her heart pillow. At the end, Hippo and Duck say the slogan. Characters *Hippo *Duck *Hugo Hippo *Dee-Dee Duck *Henry Hippo Transcript *(Hippo, Duck, Hugo Hippo, Dee-Dee Duck, and Henry Hippo are at the dinner table. Hippo is eating while Hugo and Dee-Dee aren't eating their food in disgust. Henry puts his hand in his cup full of baby food and takes his hand out. His hand is covered in baby food.) *Duck: Eat up now, or you can't go to bed early. *(Hugo and Dee-Dee eat their food quickly. Henry and Hippo look at them and smile. Henry puts his hand and the baby food in his mouth. Fades to black, then fades to Hippo in the sitting room about to put a painting up. Henry is in the room with him on the floor with his purple blankie. Hugo is screaming as he's getting chased by Dee-Dee. They run past Henry.) *Hugo: AAAAAAHHHH!!! *Henry: (stands up, screaming loudly) AAAHHH!!! *(Hugo bumps into Hippo.) *Hippo: D'OH! *(Henry runs after Dee-Dee and Hugo.) *Hippo: Oh, come on now! Or it'll be no early night! *(Cuts to Hugo, Dee-Dee, and Henry playing a board game. Henry is looking at some cards. Dee-Dee rolls the dice. Henry double takes at the dice Dee-Dee rolled. Hugo gets a worried look on his face.) *Dee-Dee: Yeah! *(Cuts to Duck downstairs dusting.) *Duck: Hmm... (comes upstairs into her children's bedroom) Are you lot-(sees Hugo (with his cap off), Dee-Dee, and Henry sleeping in their beds) Oh, bless. We got them these new beds from Silentnight. They're called, My First Bed. *(In the background, Henry wakes up. Duck puts Hugo's backpack in a tote.) *Duck: There's ''loads ''of fun options, (kicks the tote under Hugo's bed) and (cuts to Henry standing and holding his purple blankie as he arranges letters on his bed) they've got the special Miracoil mattresses like our bed. *(Duck helps Henry arrange the Z's over where Baby Hippo sleeps.) *Hippo: So we all get a silent night. (gives Dee-Dee her heart pillow and chuckles) Sleep tight. *Duck: (whispering) Have a silent night. Trivia *Hugo and Henry were the only characters that didn't talk in the commercial. They were heard screaming only. *It is unknown what Dee-Dee's voice actor is since her voice was quiet when she said "Yeah!", but some can tell Jane Horrocks, the voice of Duck, also voiced her. *As Duck was helping Henry arrange the letters on his bed, they put three Z's over where Henry sleeps, which means Henry needs to get some "Z's" (sleeping). *In the dinner scene, we can hear the Miracoils commercial on the TV in the background. *At the end of the board game scene, Hugo looks worried. It is unknown why. Goofs *Hippo and Duck's children's Snakes and Ladders game has cards, which Snakes and Ladders shouldn't have. Category:Commercials